Letting Go
by TheAnimeWriterLover
Summary: All Caesar had to do was get up, make sure he has everything and leave for his next mission. It was only going to be for a few weeks. Nothing too bad. But of course, Joseph, his husband, had to make things difficult.


**_Prompt: Can't let go yet kiss _****_(_****_Part 2 of 5 Kissing Prompts)_**

Caesar should have known that this was going to happen. The same thing happened almost every time he was sent out on a mission by the Speedwagon Foundation. This time, it started out subtle. First, his alarm was turned off, so he almost missed it. Then when he finally managed to get some breakfast, Joseph kept getting him to talk. Talk enough that the Italian took far too long to finish his food. Then it accelerated to the slight extreme end when he went to triple check his luggage and that he had everything. The trip was going to be for a couple of weeks, and it was cold in Canada at this time of the year. So, Caesar had to make sure that he had plenty of winter clothes so to not freeze his balls off. Unfortunately, half of his items went missing. Somehow, while he did the dishes, Joseph managed to hide it all. This meant that Caesar first had to check what exactly went missing and then find it. That took a few hours.

By the time that Caesar found everything, he was ready to kill Joseph. Especially now, when it was time to go. The newest issue he faced was that Joseph trapped him in a hug. Caesar felt his patience about to snap. Not even the pouty, puppy dog eyes that looked down at him made him any less angry. If anything, it made it worse.

"Don't go"

Joseph whined as he rested his forehead on his husband's right shoulder. Caesar tried to wiggle out of his grip, but his arms were trapped in the bear hug.

"Why is it that every time I have to leave, you pull off your stupid tricks?"

"I don't want to be alone."

"_Per Dio_, I'm not going to be gone for _that_ long!"

Caesar pondered on how successful he would be if he slammed his forehead against his partner's and escape.

"But I'm going to be all alone for _weeks_. Nobody to love me. Nobody to hold me. Nobody to cuddle with me. Nobody to argue with. I'm even going to miss your snoring."

Why did he marry this big whiner again? Oh, right, love. To think he put so much effort in finding a way to marry the guy in times when it wasn't possible. Perhaps it was time to look for a divorce lawyer that wouldn't ask questions.

"I. Do. Not. _Snore_." Caesar hissed at the other. If looks could kill, Joseph would be six feet under. "And have you forgotten you have friends? Your family? You're going to be fine. Now, let go."

"No. You'll forget about me. Then you'll marry some jackass and I'm going to die of broken heart." Dear Lord, give him strength. Caesar felt like he was ready to cry. Why did he have to marry someone that was so dramatic? "Let them find someone else for the mission. Stay with me."

The Italian took in a deep breath. He looked over at the clock on the wall and saw that it was 12:05. He had to be at the airport in the next 30 minutes. Considering New York's traffic, it'd take a bit longer than that. Then he had to check his luggage in and all the usual routine. If he was lucky, he'd catch his flight and not have to rebook it, _again_. He winced as a hunk rang through the air for the third time in 10 minutes. His taxi was here, waiting, and most probably contemplating on whether to leave or not. He didn't have timefor this.

"Jojo, you know that when they send me somewhere, it's because there's no one else that can handle it. I- mmph!?"

Joseph leaned in and kissed his husband, hard. Caesar's hands moved about, trying to break free to push the other away. Instead, they flapped around. His face grew red at the out-of-nowhere affection the other displayed. When the taller man broke the kiss, the Italian tried to say something. Barely a sound came out when, once again, he was silenced with a kiss. Even though his mind was racing, his body began to relax. No, no, _no_! This was _not_ happening. Damn this jackass. Caesar felt Joseph's smirk against his lips. Once again, the other pulled away. The older man didn't bother to hide his outrage.

"_Joseph Joestar_! I swear to God when I get out of this, I'll-"

Another kiss.

_HUNK_

Joseph pulled away with a curse.

"Damnit, doesn't that taxi driver know when to shut up?"

"If I'm late for my flight, again, I'm going to kill you. I'll then hide your body somewhere where no one is going to find it." Caesar hissed. "I need to go. My flight will leave in less than a few hours. I'm _serious_."

The brunette made a pitiful sound, but finally did as he was told. No matter how much he wanted the other to stay, he knew how important this particular mission was. He watched with sad eyes as the blond smoothed down the wrinkles on his fashionable winter coat. The shorter man leaned to the side and picked up the two luggage's, one in each hand.

"I'll miss you"

Joseph mumbled. Caesar looked over his way and sighed at the kicked-dog impression his husband was projecting. Why did he bother? He put down one luggage and grabbed onto his husband's brown hair. The other let out a sound of surprise when his lips clashed against the Italian's. The blond made sure to drag it out, pouring all the passion and love he could within the next few seconds. He soon pulled away only to smirk when he saw how flustered his husband looked. Good.

"I'll miss you too. Now, be good and I might get you a surprise or something. _Ciao_!"

Before Joseph could respond, Caesar finally left.

Outside, Caesar was greeted by a string of curses and complaints from the driver for making them wait. He ignored them in favour of turning his head back to the house. He saw in the window the British man standing there, watching him leave. The taxi driver wasted no time to pull out then drive off. The sight of their house soon grew faint before disappearing over the distance. Now, the only thing that kept him company were the curses of the driver and hunks from the other cars.

The Italian was never going to admit it to anyone, but the kisses almost made him cave in. His green eyes fluttered closed, tuning everything out. Absently, his thumb ran across his bottom lip. His husband was an idiot, but he loved him, nonetheless.


End file.
